Adrian gets his friends for a party
by Phoenix Warehouse Productions
Summary: Adrian has one last surprise for the Gang in Khor's Watching group. This is just how he went to get some friends and family for the suprise


**_Adrian:_** **This is just me getting the gang back together for Khor** **'s last chapter. And as always I don't own RWBY but I do own the OC's in this fic.**

 **Gale Goodwitch AKA Mr. Good-time, AKA Giggling Gale, AKA The Monster Killer**

"I SAID TO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH WINCHESTER!" Screamed Prof. Goodwitch, "I told you what would happen if I found out you were bullying any more Faunus. Now you and your team can pack your bags and get the hell out of my school."

That is what I hear as I stand outside the office door for the Assistant Headmaster of Beacon. Sounds like he is in a bad mood. Well its about to get better.

The door opens and out walks Cardin Winchester. I go in as soon as he is out of the way.

I see my friend/brother for the first time in over 20 years. And by the Goddess has he changed. His blond hair is now whiter, long and pulled into a ponytail, his once bright green eyes are covered by what looks like a blue silk blindfold. His clothes resemble those of Dr. Henry Jones Jr. better known to his friends as Indiana, and he even has the whip and pistol the Doc gave him him all those years ago.

"Hey Giggles"

Silence, he looks stunned.

"Nobody has called me that in over 20 years." He says, sounding depressed. "Not since the Nuckelavee killed my team and my sister died in an explosion. Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar."

"It's me, Adrian." I say, "and before you say I am dead, I am not the one from this reality. I don't have long Gale. But I have an offer, would you like to come with me? To another world? Where your sister lived? Where my daughter lives? Where you can have some of your friends and family back?"

" **GOD YES! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?! PLEASE TELL ME! EVER SINCE YOU AND GLYNDA DIED EVERYTHING FELL APART!"**

"Then lets go brother, I need to pick up a few more people, but you will be with Glynda soon."

 **Summer Rose AKA Stinky Rose, AKA Rosy Girl, AKA Sissy, AKA The White Reaper**

We now find ourselves overlooking a familiar clifftop. The same one where in another world Summer's headstone would rest. Now we see Summer herself in front of a large headstone bearing the names Taiyang Xio-Long, Yang Xio-Long, Ruby Rose.

"Let me do the talking Adrian. She hasn't been herself since you died." Gale whispers to me.

"What happened to her?"

"She married, had a daughter and stepdaughter she loved more than life itself. Then she came home from a job, and found they died in a house fire. We still don't know how it started." He answers, "Summer I brought a friend who wanted to see you. He has an offer I think you may want to take."

"Tell him to leave Gale, I just want to be with my Family."

"Even if its your family that wants to see you Stinky?"

Her head shoots up. As she turns around you can tell she is both pissed and surprised.

"D-d-di-dirty? Is that you?"

"Yeah Stinky its me. And you might enjoy what I have to offer."

 **DR. Esmeralda Fall AKA Gemstone, AKA The Archer, AKA Justice Arrow**

I am alone to pick up the last of my old friends. We are now on Patch again. The house I built for Es is falling apart.

As I go inside I am haunted by images of happier times in this house. I puss onward. I find Es in the Living Room in front of the fire place. I pause to look at her and notice how she changed. Her amber eyes are as sad as mine now, her once red-brown hair is now graying, and he legs, the legs that never stopped moving, never stopped dancing, are so frail that my heart hurts just seeing the woman who was always laughing, dancing, singing unable to even stand.

"Hello Adrian, its been awhile hasn't it my love?" She asks, acting unsurprised that I was there. "Oh don't act surprised. I could always sense your Aura, when you where alive."

"Es, I have an offer for you. Our daughter is alive in another world and could use your advise. She went down a dark path. I think I got her to be the innocent girl we raised again. But she will need one of us to help her, keep her from turning back to Salem. She needs you."

"I will go, all I had in the world was you two. And your both dead here. You will have to carry me though. When those bastards attacked I lost not only our unborn child, but the use of my legs when that beam landed on me." She says sadly. Then she looks at me with a smirk that reminds me why I love her. "But tell me this first you fuego idiota, is she dating some one?"

"Es she has a lovely girlfriend who I know you will love."


End file.
